Cambio de planes
by Juna Izumi
Summary: Para formar una alianza entre el mundo del mal y el mundo espiritual ambos reyes Enma y Raizen acordaron un enlace nupcial entre sus únicos hijos Yusuke y Koenma el rey Emma desconoce que su hijo tiene una larga relación con alguien mas AU YusukexKoen
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

 **Ambos estaban en el mundo humano de excursión en Japon el país donde vive Kurama**

 **-¿falta mucho? Si mi padre se da cuenta que falte me mata-dijo Koenma tomando la mano de Kurama mientras subían una colina**

 **-descuida falta poco vale la pena-dijo el pelirrojo y caminaron un poco más llegaron a una laguna que tenía diferentes tonalidades de azules y rodeada de pinos**

 **-es hermoso-dijo Koenma**

 **-quería que lo visitaras lo encontré la vez que excursione solo cuando le vas a decir a tu padre?-preguntó kurama un poco harto de estar en las sombras,supo que hubo un evento importante y Koenma fue obligado a ir con el hijo de un amigo de su padre si no hubieran ido los dos juntos además Kurama no era cualquier demonio era uno con poderes suficiente para pelear**

 **-buscare el momento adecuado hay que disfrutar de la vida-dijo el príncipe y el pelirrojo vio que se estaba quitando la ropa**

 **-¿que haces?-preguntó sorprendido**

 **-¡ven vamos!-se quedo con unos shorts y se lanzó al agua para empezar a nadar, Kurama negó con la cabeza y fue a seguirlo -quitándose la ropa**

 **Los únicos que sabían de esta relación eran Ogri y Botan que estaban felices por la relación porque ayudaban a Koenma a escaparse para verlo y más cuando hacían excursiones largas**

 **Koenma regresó a casa hasta la tarde y su padre lo ah estado buscando.**

 **-principe, el rey lo ah estado buscando-dijo Ogri**

 **-¿que le dijiste?-pregunto Koenma quitándose el paliacate de la frente**

 **-que salio con sus amigos el Sr Susuki y el Sr Shishiwakamaru-dijo Ogri**

 **-gracias, ire a ver que quiere mi padre-dijo el muchahco caminando hacia el salón principal**

 **-hijo ¿Cómo están tus amigos?-preguto el rey**

 **-bien papa, mañana vienen a tomar el te ¿para que querías verme?-pregunto Koenma**

 **-estuve en audencia con el rey Raizen llegamos a un acuerdo-dijo Enma**

 **-¿Cuál es?-pregunto Koenma**

 **-te vas a casar con su hijo tienen la misma edad, nececita mano dura, tu eres el adecuado además asi mantendremos la paz-dijo el rey**

 **-¿Por qué nosotros? Tal ves el no este de acuerdo-dij el castaño**

 **-el es diferente a ti, a el no le importa su reino y a ti asi tal vz podrían llevar una amistad-comento Enma**

 **-¿Cuándo será la unión?-pregunto Koenma**

 **-en una semana-dijo el rey notando la mirada de decepción de su hijo pero como buen futuro gobernante tomaría la decisión mas adecuada**

 **La situación entre el mundo espiritual y el mundo del mal era crítica y las pláticas no funcionaban para nada llego un mensaje con calidad de urgente, la siguiente junta se trataba para un tratado de paz**

 **Raizen traía problemas con su hijo,a contrario de Koenma Que obedecía a Enma en todo su único hijo es rebelde y no le interesaba saber nada del reino y salía con cada chica que se le cruzaba sin importarle si era demonio o humana**

 **-si cada vez que te peleas con tu padre me casa buscar no lo hagas-dijo Kawabata**

 **-mi padre no me entiende, no me interesa saber nada del reino-dijo el mazoku**

 **-deberías interesarte serás el gobernante algún día-dijo Kawabara**

 **-¿mi padre te lavo el cerebro?-preguntó Yusuke**

 **-no lo eh visto-se defendió el de cabellos naranjas mientras le aventaba una almohada**

 **Al dia siguiente**

 **Los amigos de Koenma fueron de visita, esa vez seria en la habitación porque iban a tratar temas delicados**

 **-es en serio lo que me dijiste ¿te van a obligar a casarte?-pregunto Shishiwakamaru**

 **-si tengo que hacerlo, algún dia gobernare-dijo el castaño**

 **-pero ¿Qué haras con tu voto de castidad? ¡no me digas que tambien tendrás que hacerlo con el-pregunto el chico de cabellos azules enojado**

 **-asi parece y ya no viviré mas aquí, tendre que mudarme con mi futuro suegro y su hijo-dijo Koenma preocupado por Kurama**

 **-Kurama ¿ya lo sabe?-pregunto Shishi**

 **-no y temo su reacción-dijo el castaño mientras la puerta se abria, era el rubio que faltaba, saludo a Koenma con un abrazo y a Shishi con un beso en la mejilla que hizo al castaño sonreir**

 **-hubiera pasado por ti-dijo Shishi**

 **-ahí estaba mi madre, sabes que no deja de molestar para cuándo será nuestra boda-dijo Suzuki**

 **-solo eres mi mejor amigo-dijo Shishi mientras preparaba el café como le gustaba al rubio**

 **A la mitad de la reunión se quedaron solos porque Suzuki fue al baño el castaño aprovecho para hablar con su amigo**

 **-ustedes que pueden tener una relación libre y linda deberías aprovechar-dijo el castaño**

 **-no se si me corresponda, no lo quiero perder aunque me muera de amor por el-dijo el rubio**

 **-pero si no lo haces te vas a quedar como yo-dijo Koenma**

 **-no lo se lo pensare-bebio de su taza**

 **La reunión de amigos termino Suzuki acompañaría a Shishi por unos pendientes en la universidad y Koenma se preguntó cuando estarán juntos si se conocen muy bien, se despidieron y Koenma se quedo mirando por la ventana pensando en como iba a hablar con Kurama sin que cometiera una locura porque como ex jefe del cuerpo militar de Gandara aun tiene contactos y fuerza para hacer un movimiento.**

 **continuara**


	2. -tu no escuchas lo que siento y yo tiro

**Capitulo 2: tu no escuchas lo que siento y yo tiro la toalla**

 **Al dia siguiente**

 **El omega no perdió tiempo y al dia siguiente fue a hablar con Kurama, Shishiwakamaru lo acompaño para hablar con Kurama**

 **Despues de la guerra Kurama regreso al mundo humano con su madre Shiori y le dijo la verdad sobre quien era, no podia abandonarla**

 **Ambos eran omegas muy diferentes, Koenma no podia estar con el Alpha que deseaba y Shishiwakamaru solo tiene ojos para Suzuki y piensa que no será correspondido**

 **-¡ah! ¡Koenma mi hijo no me aviso que vendrías!-dijo Shiori sonriendo, sabia que era el motivo por el cual Kurama estaba mas feliz**

 **-¿estara Suichi?-pregunto Koenma**

 **-si claro, tomen asiento-dijo la ambale mujer y fue a buscar a Kurama a su cuarto**

 **-tu suegra es linda Suzuki siempre se queja de su madre-dijo el chico de cabellos azules para minorar la tencion**

 **Kurama bajo las escaleras y se sorprendio de ver a Koenma junto a su mejor amigo, suponía que algo muymalo debio de haber pasado para que lo fuera a buscar**

 **Se acerco al castaño y beso los labios del chico y su omega y el omega no correspondio y se sentaron Kurama esperaba alguna explicación**

 **-Kurama lo siento amor, no te mereces esto-dijo Koenma**

 **-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto el pelirojo**

 **-me casare, en ,menos de una semana con el hijo del rey Rizen-dijo el omega**

 **-¡no te pueden obligar! ¡ podemos enlazarnos y asi no nos podrán separar!-dijo Kurama-lo siento tengo que hacerlo, no podremos seguir viéndonos mas se levanto del sillón y jalo a su amigo para salir de la casa**

 **-no te vayas, quédate-insistio el Alpha sujetando su brazo**

 **-tengo que irme lo siento-dijo beso los labios de Kujrama una ultima vez y salio junto a Shishiwakamaru, el cual le dio animos, se quedaron un rato, sentados en las escaleras cuando suena el claxon de un coche, era Suzuki**

 **-creo que volvi a llegar tarde-dijo Suzuki mirándolo llorar**

 **-no hay mucho que contar ¿y ese coche?-pregunto Shishiwakamaru**

 **-tal vez te lleves bien con el hijo del rey, Touya se quedo en el mundo humano, me lo presto para venir con ustedes-dijo el rubio**

 **Se subieron al coche, el resto del camino fue en silencio, en un auto, Suzuki aprovecho para acariciar una de sus piernas y Shishi se tenso un poco y le dio un codazo para que manejara, abrieron un portal para ir al mundo espiritual Touya acepto ir a la boda.**

 **-¿y tu hermano?-pregunto Koenma**

 **-ya sabes, primer resulto que era beta y eso no le agrado a papa en cambio conmigo fue diferente a pesar de ser omega recibi una buena educación, con el alchol empeoro su situación y mama lo corrió de la casa no eh vuelto a saber de el-dijo Shishiwakamaru, tiene un hermano mayor, beta, de nombre Shaku y de apariencia corpulenta**

 **La platica fue interrumpida por Botan que buscaba urgentemente a Koenma**

 **-principe Koenma, el rey Raizen vino a hablar con usted-dijo Botan**

 **-¿Qué querra mi futuro suegro?-pregunto con cierto sarcasmo si hubiera sido con Kurama las cosas serian diferentes**

 **-nosotros nos vamos, nos vemos para la cena de compromiso-dijo Shishi**

 **-gracias-siguio a Botan hacia una de los salones, estaba el rey Raizen sentado, era la 1era vez que lo veía incluso a pesar de no estar en estado de celo su fuerte aroma a Alpha llego a sus fosas nasales y observo su apariencia tan diferente a la de Kurama, pantalones de mezclilla, sin camisa y el cabello blanco largo caia por su espalda, tomo asiento cerca de el**

 **-eres mas atractivo de lo que pensé-eso tomo al omega por sorpresa ¿acaso estaba coqueteándole?**

 **-¿Por qué yo?-pregunto Koenma sin rodeos**

 **-mi hijo nececita mano dura no le interesan los asuntos del reino pero con alguien como tu a su lado eso cambiara -dijo el Alpha mostrando una sonrisa calida sorprendiendo a Koenma**

 **-hare lo posible porque nuestro matrimonio funcione-durante la platica Koenma esperaba que tocaran el tema del celo pero eso nunca llego tal vez el si respetaba su privacidad, pidió pasteles y te , por el resto de la platica Koenma descubrió que no era tan diferentes, el perdió a su omega la madre de Yusuke, una humana, despues del parto y ah tenido problemas para educarlo en cambio con el era diferente, obedecia en todo a su padre y su educación fue extricta tomo un voto de castidad el cual lo rompería hasta el matrimonio, es decir en pocos días.**

 **De pronto la puerta se abrió y entro el rey Raizen con una sonrisa satisfactoria en el rostro**

 **-veo que se la están pasando muy bien-dijo Enma**

 **-tenias razón con tu hijo,algún dia será un buen gobernante incluso mejor que tu-dijo Raizen**

 **-nos vemos para la fiesta de compromiso-dijo Enma**

 **-tendre todo preparado, hasta entonces-dijo Raizen tomando la mano del omega para besarla a modo de despedida haciéndolo sonrojar levemente, ni el mismo Kurama lo habia echo con el, se retiro dejándolos solos, Koenma queria evitar mirar a su padre.**

 **-te tienes que enamorar del hijo no del viejo no me falles-dijo Enma**

 **-nunca lo hare-se fue corriendo a encerrarse a su habitación, cierta anatomía de su cuerpo reacciono y decidio meterse a darse una ducha de agua bien fría**

 **Mientras tanto**

 **Shishiwakamaru se quedo a cenar con la familia de Suzuki, fue persuadido por Kana la madre del rubio, además de que el siempre se sentía comodo con esa familia }**

 **-la cena estuvo deliciosa, debo imre-dijo el de cabellos azules**

 **-Suzuki te va a acompañar, ya es tarde-dijo Kana preocupada por su futuro nuero**

 **-sabes que nunca es molestia-dijo Suzuki y salieron rumbo a la casa del peli azul**

 **-gracias Suzuki, tu siempre buscas la manera de consentirme-iban caminando agarrados de las manos, eran tan intimos que los familiares estaban sorprendidos de que aun no fueran pareja**

 **-siempre lo voy a hacer claro, hasta que tu consigas un Alpha y nos separe-bromeo Suzuki**

 **-eso jamas va a pasar, estoy esperando al indicado-dijo Shishi cansado de hacerle entender que era el a quien queria.**

 **-llegamos, nos vemos para la fiesta-dijo el rubio besando su mejilla y el chico de cabellos azules entro a su casa, suspirando, mientras lo miraba alejarse**

 **Continuara**


	3. Capitulo 3: compromisos y coqueteos

Capitulo 3: compromisos y coqueteos

Pasaron los días hicieron los arreglos necesarios para ir al makai y Koenma estaba confundido, con Kurama jamas habia pasado algo asi  
Se estaban arreglándose para la fiesta de compromiso y para variar Suzuki llegaba tarde

-estas distraído, te conozco-dijo Shishiwakamaru

-estoy pensando, espero que el hijo del rey sea igual que caballeroso que el-dijo Koenma

-estas bromeando ¿verdad?-pregunto el chico de cabellos azules

-no, no estoy bromeando, ese dia sentí algo diferente algo que ni con Kurama habia sentido-dijo Koenma

-te tienes que enamorar del hijo-dijo Shishiwakamaru

-entiendo mi padre me dijo lo mismo-dijo Koenma, usaba un traje tradicional, blanco con negro sin corbata, nunca le han gustado  
La puerta se abrió entro Suzuki

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto el rubio

-nervioso, te vez muy bien-dijo Koenma

-la ocasión lo ameritaba y-beso a Shishi

Mientras tanto

Raizen y sus empleados estaban asegurándose que todo estuviera perfecto, agradecía que su hijo tuviera unos buenos amigos, como Kuwabara y Hiei que se estaban asegurando que no se escapara

-eres un desastre-dijo Kuwabara

-voy a arruinar mi vida-dijo Yusuke

-no exageres, tu padre dijo que es un muchacho agradable además no es como si lo tuyo con Yukimura fuera tan oficial-dijo Kuwabara

-¿desde cuando eres serio?-pregunto Yusuke

-desde que mi hermana me dijo que buscara a un omega, casi todos son muy rebeldes imagino que el tuyo no-se quejó Kuwabara

-ya no conocen su lugar-dijo Yusuke

Enma no llevaba mucha seguridad confiaba en Raizen en que esto no se convertiría en una emboscada  
Abrieron el portal y llegaron al Makai Hochin estaba esperándolos el cual se dirigió hacia Koenma

-principe Koenma bienvenido, a su futuro hogar, si me siguen-dijo Hochin y caminaron detrás de el, Koenma sintio escalofríos cuando ve al rey junto a otros 3 muchachos que suponía que uno era su hijo

-príncipe Koenma el es mi hijo el príncipe Yusuke-dijo Raizen ambos se dieron un saludo de mano

-vaya romántico-murmuro Shishi

-¿Qué esperabas?-dijo Susuki estaban alejados de los demás Los sirvientes llevaron bocadillos y vino para romper el hielo

-no tenemos nada en común me odia-dijo Koenma

-anda ve y habla con el tienen la misma edad-dijo Suzuki

-si tan solo la boda hubiera sido con otra persona-dijo Koenma

-ya empezaste otra vez, ve y habla con tu prometido no te puedes escudar en nosotros-dijo Shishi

-¿me perdí de algo?-pegunto el Alpha

-no me lo creías-dijo Shishi y vieron a Koenma sentarse junto a Yusuke

-al menos podrías fingir amabilidad-dijo Koenma

-eh recibido buenas críticas de ti, todo el mundo te defiende, pero no dejare que me controles-dijo Yusuke

-al menos frente a los demás trátame con respeto, en la intimidad hazme como quieras no cancelare la boda-dijo Koenma-aunque me esté enamorando de tu padre-pensó, Yusuke no le contesto, continúo pensando que tal vez podría sacar ventaja de esto.

-¿se están conociendo? Saben mi opnion-dijo Yusuke

-es muy agradable-dijo el Alpha principal

-te hubieras casado con el-Yusuke se retiró con Kuwabara y Raizen tomo asiento junto a Koenma

-¿te estuvo tratando mal?-pregunto con amabilidad, claramente el mal genio que decían que el tenía era una leyenda

-no, solo pusimos unas pequeñas reglas para la convivencia-dijo Koenma

-ven, déjame presentarte con unos líderes de unos pueblos vecinos-dijo Raizen Koenma lo siguió para distraerse de las palabras de Yusuke  
Jin y Suzuki estaban platicando, parecía que se podían hacer buenos amigos tenían algunas cosas en común Kuwabara se fijó en el amigo omega de Koenma, Susuki estaba como con perro guardián con el peli azul pero gracias a Jin se podía cercar al omega solo, tomo una flor de los arreglos se acerco

-eres amigo de Koenma ¿no?-pregunto Kuwabara dándole la rosa

-gracias, si eres un Alpha-dijo Shishiwakamaru, olia diferente a Susuki mas masculino, sacudió su cabeza, y se fijo que el rubio no estaba en el salón

-ven vamos a un lugar ma sprivado-dijo el Alpha tomándolo de la cintura y salieron del salón, busco a Koenma con la mirada estaba con Raizen y los lideres de otros pueblos platicando acerca de mantener a los demonios alejados del mundo humano  
Kuwabara necesitaba conseguir un omega si no su hermana lo iba a matar, se arriesgo, tomo la barbilla del omega para robarle un beso, sorprendiendo al menor, mientras que Kuwabara empezaba a besar sus labios, Shishiwakamaru solo podia pensar en donde estaba Susuki

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.- -¡basta no!-grito Shishiwakamaru -no te resistas a los omegas les gusta esto-dijo Kuwabara, lo mantenía contra la pared mientras intentaba quitarle sus pantalones Koenma se habia desocupado, le preocupaba no ver a su amigo y cuando vio a Suzuki con Jin tuvo un mal presentimiento -¿Dónde esta Shishiwakamaru?-pregunto Koenma -¿a que te refieres pensé que estaba contigo-dijo Suzuki -no yo pensé que se habian ido a otro lado-dijo Koenma y Yusuke recordó que Kuwabara estaba buscando un omega -Hiei-pidio Yusuke -lo se-Hiei se quito la banda que tenia en la cabeza y lo que vio no le gusto y gruño-ya se donde están-dijo el demonio y todos siguieron a Yusuke, Susuki esperaba no llegar tarde para salvarlo y Koenma estaba preocupado por su mejor amigo Shishiwakamaru dio pelea para defenderse eso se veía en el rostro de Kuwabara que lo habia arañado. Estaba acorralado contra la pared de espaldas al Alpha este agarro bruscamente sus cabellos azules para jalar su cabeza hacia un costado y vio la glandula si la mordia el omega seria suyo, dirigio su cara hacia el lugar e inteno morderla pero Shishiwakamaru logro safarse y corrió hacia la puerta pero Kuwabara lo noqueo pegándole en la cabeza -deben aprender su lugar-dijo el pelinaranja, se acerco al omega dispuesto a atacarlo aunque estuviese inconciente pero Jin tiro la puerta y Yusuke y Hiei lo sometían mientras Susuki corrió a auxiliar a su futura pareja -te tengo, Shishiwakamaru abre los ojos-pidio Suzuki moviéndolo pero habia sangre en la cabeza -llevalo a mi cuarto en su condición no es recomendable moverlo, Jin ve por Hoshin para que busque al medico-dijo Yusuke -si no hay opción-Susuki queria llévaselo a casa pero no podia hacerlo tenían que revisarlo Jin se encargo de buscar al doctor despues fue por Hoshin uno de los guardianes y este le aviso al rey Enma -¿estas seguro?-pegunto Enma -si mi rey el señor Hiei los encontró con el yagan, el doctor esta revisándolo-dijo Hoshin en el oido -si me disculpan-dijo Enma y siguió a Hoshin Mientras tanto El doctor revisaba a Shishiwakamaru Susuki estaba junto a el no queriéndolo dejar solo con ningún otro Alpha que no sea el, el doctor vendo la cabeza, descarto violación porque no se encontró algún fluido en el cuerpo, recomendó que se quedaran es anoche en el castillo y Hiei acompaño a Kuwabara a su casa el doctor salio a dar los resultados a un angustiado Koenma y Yusuke esperaba que con esto Koenma no se retractara sabe que le importa la vida de sus amigos -el omega esta bien, descarte violación, tiene na contucion en la cabeza recomiendo que se quede en el castillo una noche no es recomendable moverlo en ese estado deje algunas pociones con instrucciones- -gracias Eiki-dijo Yusuke -descuide, mis principes ya saben donde encontrarme- hizo una reverencia -¿Qué haras?-pregunto Yusuke -me quedare si no importa-dijo Koenma -para nada es lo minimo que puedo hacer me siento tan avergonzado-dijo el azabeche -no lo digas no fe tu culpa ni la mia-dijo el castaño queria entrar y verlo pero sabia que Susuki necesitaba tiempo a solas con el omega -te mostrare la habitación, la fiesta ya debe de estar acabando-dijo Yusuke -gracias Yusuke, no cambiare mi opinión de ti-dijo Koenma -yo tampoco-caminaron juntos para la recamara de invitados Susuki escucho que tocaron la puerta solto su mano y pensaba que se tratara de Koenma pero se sorpendio de ver al rey Raizen ahí -rey raizen-dijo el rubio sorprendido -¿Cómo esta Shishiwakamaru?-pregunto el rey -estara bien el doctor nos recomendó quedarnos una noche aquí-dijo el rubio -los días que nececiten, Eiki es uno de los mejores curanderos en este país siéntase tranquilos-dijo Raizen marchándose para dejarlo descansar y regreso a cuidar a su futura pareja, acaricio su mejilla, si no hubiera sido por su estado hubiera ido a golpear a Kuwabara por tratarlo de esa manera Continaura 


End file.
